character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shy Guy (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Shy-Guy= |-|Fly-Guy= |-|Spear Guy= |-|Pyro-Guy= |-|Snifit= |-|Boo-Guy= |-|Bandit= |-|Shy Ninja= |-|Shy Bandit= |-|Glum Reaper= |-|Sergeant Guy= |-|General Guy= |-|False Yoshi= 'Summary' Shy-Guys (alternatively formatted as Shy Guys or Shyguys) are mysterious species acting as some of Bowser's strongest and smartest troopers, commonly placed in the backlines rather than the frontlines due to their importance. Oddly enough, Shy-Guys are most commonly evil, but that doesn't mean all of them are on Bowser's side. Some are with Smithy, some are their own villains, etc. Of course, some are good and some are neutral, while some start evil and become good. Shy-Guys actually contain more thoughts than any other minions, as well. 'Statistics' Tier: 7-B | 4-A | 4-B to 4-A | High 7-A | At most 2-B | Unknown. 2-C via Scythe | At least 2-B, possibly High 1-C Name: Shy-Guy Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mysteriously Masked Creature Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Dimensional Storage, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Can rain swords all over foes, Sleep Inducement, Transmutation, Magic Negation, Electrokinesis, Can surround himself in fire to harm any foe that touches him, Can shoot a fireball that bypasses durability, Minor Levitation, Regeneration (High; can regenerate from being swallowed and digested by Yoshi. Being digested would dismantle you into amino acids, single molecules) and Summoning. Fly-Guy has Flight. Sergeant Guy's Wand has Magic, Resurrection (Resuscitation) and Transmutation. Ghost Physiology as Boo-Guy. Spirit Physiology and One Hit Kill as Glum Reaper. His straw can drain the life energy from foes and locations alike. Nigh-Invulnerability w/ Gold Sheet or Silver Sheet. Healing and Can double attack potency and durability w/ his Guitar Attack Potency: City level (Always in the back of Bowser's forces due to importance. Can take multiple hits from Mario, whereas foes such as Goombas and Koopa Troopas are only able to take one. In the RPGs, they normally have some of the highest durability and powerful attacks. It should also be noted that Kamek chooses a Shy-Guy, of all minions, to join him in Mario Party 9 as his partner. Just shows how trusted they are) | Multi-Solar System level (Has the same statistics as Yoshi in the Yoshi games) | Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ (Defeated Bowser during the events of Mario Party 9. In Mario Party 9, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky. And apparently, it seems that these Mini-Stars are actual stars in the sky. In the ending cinema, the Mini-Stars are returning to the sky--all of which Bowser said he was going to put to use. It's shown at the end, when many burst after his defeat, that he meant this as they were going to power him. By absorbing those stars, Bowser became this powerful) | Small Island level (The text after the Elite Trio fight implies that--despite having an army and each other--the trio was stomped by Mario. Thus, they can't be scaled to the characters at all, and are only comparable--albeit superior--to Bowser's generic minions. Which is consistent with their depictions in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions) | At most Multiverse level (Displayed as a minor nuisance for Pre-SPM Paper Mario) | Unknown (Can fight Mario, Peach, Bowser, Geno and Mallow, but it is unknown where he scales in terms of their power in this game). Multi-Universe level via Scythe (Scythe can one-shot Mario, Peach, Bowser, Geno and Mallow, something Culex couldn't even do) | High Complex Multiverse level (If it weren't for Thing Cards and Power-ups, would have literally defeated Post-SPM Paper Mario) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Some Shy-Guys as Black Shy-Guys can keep up with Yoshi in the Yoshi games) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Fought Bowser and Bowser Junior, who kept up with the Mini-Stars. The Mini-Stars were not only able to fly out of a black hole in less than a second and effectively cross the size of a solar system, which is over 30,000x faster than light, but began returning to their placement across the universe, which is easily MFTL+) | Massively Hypersonic (Far faster than most goons within their militia) | Unknown | Infinite (Can keep up with RPG Mario, who had kept up with Culex) | Massively FTL+, likely Infinite (Can move so excessively fast, Mario literally appears frozen. Mario cannot even track his movements, and only defeated him through attacks that affect the entire battlefield or cause earthquakes), possibly Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Solar System Class+ to Multi-Solar System Class+ | Small Island Class | At most Multiversal | Unknown. Multi-Universal via Scythe | Multiversal, possibly High Complex Multiversal Durability: City level (Some of the most durable minions of Bowser's) | Multi-Solar System level | Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ (Tanked hits from Bowser during the events of Mario Party 9) | Small Island level | At most Multiverse level | Unknown | Multiverse level, possibly High Complex Multiverse level (Survived multiple hits from Post-SPM Paper Mario) Stamina: Moderate | High | Extremely high | High | High | Infinite | Extremely high Range: Melee. Dozens of meters via projectiles, weapons and electrokinesis Standard Equipment: Spear, Stilts, Bombs, Paint Buckets & Paint, Paper Clips, Guitar, Sombrero, Various Masks (His basic one acts as a shield), Spiked Mace, Fire Bar, a Propeller, a Jetpack, a few Trains, a Wand, a Cannon, a Tank, a Star Spinner, ice skates, Gold Sheet, Silver Sheet Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Has created and manned a train, and has run multiple trains as well as countless weapons. He has built a city and casino from the ground up and governed it flawlessly, and has had dozens of occupations. He's ranked up to the highest rank in any militia--General, and he even has knowledge about what's in everyone else's minds. He understands everything that's going on around him, and even broke the 4th wall mildly) Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | None notable | Relies heavily on others | None notable | Earthquakes & Omnidirectional Attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flail:' Shy-Guy rapidly slaps the enemy. In large groups, they attack from all directions, and harm the foe greatly. *'Running Headbutt:' Shy-Guy dashes at the foe, and when he's close, he lunges forward, bashing his head into them. *'Power-up Music:' Shy-Guy plays his Guitar, healing or empowering himself and his allies via his music. *'Hasta-la Vista:' Shy-Guy tilts his Sombrero downwards, before tossing it forward and tackling his foe directly afterwards. When in a group, they throw it in an order--yet, it gets hectic quickly. *'Drain:' Shy-Guy shoots a fireball at his foe that bypasses conventional durability. *'Sword Rain:' Shy-Guy summons swords, which then begin raining down on all his foes. *'Somnus Waltz:' Shy-Guy casts a spell which immediately forces the foe to fall asleep. *'Spore Chimes:' Shy-Guy casts a spell, transforming a single foe into a Mushroom. *'S'crow Bell:' Shy-Guy casts a spell, transforming a single foe into a scarecrow. *'Doom Reverb:' Shy-Guy casts a spell, which summons musical notes all around the foe. Said musical notes negate all magic the foe can use. *'Lightning Spear:' Shy-Guy becomes Spear Guy, and strikes lightning down. *'Thunder Shot:' Shy-Guy becomes Fly-Guy, and electrifies a weapon. If said weapon hits anything, lightning will strike what it hit. *'Bullet Bill Blast:' Shy-Guy summons a Bullet Bill from thin air, and rides it into a foe or where he needs to go. Keep in mind--Bullet Bills are fast, and can fly. If they hit a foe, they explode. Key: Standard | As False Yoshi | In Mario Party 9 | As Sergeant Guy | As General Guy | As Glum Reaper | As Shy Ninja Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1